Questionable Career Choices
by Elvarya
Summary: Dean is the new gym teacher and doesn't really know what he's doing. Castiel is the quiet guidance counselor that not many people know much about. Romance ensues. Also, Sabriel Shenanigans. Rated T  for now  SLASH Destiel and Sabriel, some-kind-of AU
1. Chapter 1

So I randomly started writing Destiel AU. I'm not exactly sure where this is going, but I'm thinking it's leading to various antics. We'll see!

* * *

><p>Dean looked around and sighed as he walked into his new office. He was greeted by a small, bare desk with worn spots evident on the surface, presumably from the gym teacher before him. At least the chair looked new. Perks of the job.<p>

He set his bag down on the desk and sat down. The office was reasonably sized, but he shared it. There were two desks pushed together, with what looked like a bulletin board placed between them to give each member a sense of their own space, though it only came about six inches above the worktop. On the opposite side was the school's other gym teacher, which a plastic nameplate proclaimed to be Gabriel Milton. He'd yet to meet the guy, but judging from the guy's desk, he was probably twice Dean's weight. The wastebasket was full of candy wrappers and Dean could see a couple more stores in the corner between the desk, the partition board, and the wall. Candyholic for a gym teacher, what a career choice.

Dean sat at the desk for a couple minutes, taking in the sight of the office and hearing nothing but the air in the vents. The students were all in their homerooms, and the building was filled with a deceptive silence, the calm before the gale of students flooded the hallways on the way to class.

As students began to stream past, some glancing in through the window in curiosity, Dean heard the door slam. He looked over to see a short blond-haired man enter the room. He stopped in his tracks as he saw Dean, eyes wide.

"Oh, um, hi," Dean sputtered. "I'm the new guy. I'm Dean."

"Winchester, right?" the guy asked, regaining his composure and striding over to the desks. "They said you started sometime this week. I dunno, I skimmed the email." He smirked and held out his hand. "Well, new guy, I'm the other guy, Gabriel Milton."

Dean couldn't completely mask his surprise. "Oh! So, that's _your_ desk?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Dean let out a laugh. "Oh, nothing. Judging by the candy, I was just expecting someone, well, larger."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Gabriel said as he pulled the chair over to the end of the desk and propped his feet up, leaning back and snacking on a Twix bar. Dean only had to lean over a couple feet and nudge Gabriel's feet, and the man was flailing, letting out a shrill cry as he struggled to keep himself from falling to his painful and infinitely amusing demise.

"Oops," Dean said with a snigger.

"Isn't there someplace you should be?" Gabriel inquired, shooting Dean a glare. "Some class to teach?"

"No, I'm free until ten," he answered, casting another look to the schedule he'd been given. He was still trying to familiarize himself with it, which meant that he would be constantly looking over to it until he had it committed to memory. "Unless you know where I can find Mr. Singer? He said he wanted to meet with me, but he wasn't in his office when I went up there."

"He's always in his office by first period," Gabriel said, trying his best to look indifferent as he slid back to the center of his desk.

"Thanks," Dean said with an eye roll and a shake of the head before exiting the office. He quickly made his way to the main office. The school wasn't very large, so there weren't many places to get lost, and most teacher desks were located in the classrooms. The need for various sports equipment and the fact that the classes usually took place in the gymnasium, was the only reason that the gym teachers got their own office. Otherwise, all of the other teachers had their desks in their classrooms, aside from the principal and the three guidance counselors, who all had their desks in the main office.

The main office wasn't very big, and nothing about it really screamed "MAIN." There was a vinyl counter with a red-haired woman sitting behind it, reading a book for lack of anything better to do. There were some chairs lining the opposite wall, and four doors, each with a name and position listed. Three guidance counselors and the principal.

The woman looked up as Dean entered, looking at him with confusion. She hadn't been there when he'd stopped by to talk to Mr. Singer earlier that morning.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'm the new gym teacher?" Dean couldn't keep the uncertainty from creeping into his voice.

"Oh, you're Mr. Winchester!" she nodded. She rustled around on the desk, digging through paper until she came up with a dark red folder, holding it out to him. "This is the student roster and attendance sheet, along with the curriculum. I'm Anna, if you need anything, and I'm pretty sure Mr. Singer is expecting you already, so just knock on his door."

Dean thanked her and strode to the door, getting two knocks in before the door was pulled open. He'd met Mr. Singer before, at his interview, and they'd spoken on the phone, but it still caught him off guard. The man was burly with a greying beard. In all honesty, Dean would have pegged him for a trucker before he'd have even considered that the man could be a high school principal. Not that he'd ever tell him that. He was just glad to have a job!

"Winchester!" Mr. Singer greeted him with an approximation of a smile. "Come on in, kid! I just want to talk to you real quick before you have any classes.


	2. Chapter 2

I swear I meant to write this on Friday, but that didn't happen. And then on Saturday, I was exhausted after an eventful day at the comic book store. I finally wrote this last night, but the fucking doc manager page wasn't working! And now the chapter I have for you is really short... I'm sorry xD But Sabriel! Also, I haven't really read through this, so sorry for any typos.

* * *

><p>Mr. Singer's office was exactly as was to be expected. Worn carpet, dark painted walls, and a cluttered wooden desk taking up most of the space. His desk was spread with papers, pens, carious nicknacks, and a picture frame. Dean glanced at the picture, seeing Mr. Singer posing with a brunette woman in her forties and blonde girl of about nineteen. Probably his family, Dean thought.<p>

The talk was short, really. Just Mr. Singer wanting to get acquainted with Dean, ask him a few questions. Nothing major. Dean returned to his desk after that, looking at the clock and seeing that he still had a little over an hour before his next class. Gabriel was mysteriously gone, but according to the schedule, which was _all_ too visible to Dean he didn't have a class until the same period as Dean.

He put the curiosity aside, though. The guy could be anywhere. It really didn't matter.

What Dean didn't know was that Gabriel was at the grocery store, and he was planning something, but we'll get back to that later. Because someone else was at the grocery store too. Sam Winchester, Dean's younger brother, was picking up some groceries. After a bad breakup had severed all of his ties to Boston, he'd picked up and moved to South Dakota to be closer to Dean. Ruby'd broken his heart and then given him an hour to collect his things and get out.

And so Sam was there, still moving into his new apartment, and now he had a fridge that needed filling.

He was in the refrigerated section, eying a packet of Oscar Meyers when he noticed the short man across from him, looking at a large fish. The man had a particularly mischievous look on his face, a lollipop between his lips, and a cart full of candy. Sam was about to grab the hot dogs and get going when the man looked up and his smirk turned into a bit more of a smile, though it was still decidedly mischievous.

"Hey, there, Sasquatch," the man said. "You see something you like?" Sam glanced down to the hot dogs and blushed. He hadn't spoken to a single person in south Dakota, aside from his landlord and Dean, since arriving. Why did his first encounter with a real person have to be this?

"Uh, just the hot dogs," he said awkwardly, starting to turn away.

"Aw, don't leave on account of me!" The man grabbed the fish, tossed it into the cart, and rushed around the container, leaving his cart where it was.

"Can I help you with something, er…" He trailed off questioningly.

"Gabriel!" the short man provided, holding out his hand. "The name's Gabriel, and no, you just stand there and let me enjoy the view."

The faint pink that had appeared across the bridge of his nose spread and darkened into a deep read spattered across his face. "I, I have to go."

He tried to turn away again, this time getting so far as getting the hot dogs into his cart.

"At least give me your name, first!" Gabriel insisted.

"Sam," the taller man replied helplessly. "Sam Winchester, can I go now?"

Gabriel's eyes widened as he walked around to the front of Sam's cart. "I'm probably wrong, but are you related to Dean Winchester?"

Sam looked over quickly. "He's my brother. What does it matter to you?"

"Just a small word," Gabriel smirked as he walked back to his cart. He cast Sam an amused look and called over, "I hope to see you again, Sam Winchester," and walked away without a glance back over his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, I'm being really productive today! Also, I can't claim credit for Gabriel's use of the fish, I really can't. I got the idea from my favorite Destiel/Sabriel HS!AU. I can't remember the name right now, but I'll add the link on the next chapter. Also, could I trouble you all for a few reviews? :3

* * *

><p>Dean came back from his first class, ready to sink into his chair and relax. That plan didn't really work, though. As soon as he walked into his office, he could smell it.<p>

Fish.

There was a giant-ass trout sitting right on his chair, propped up against an apple to make it face towards the door. Towards Dean.

"Gabriel!" Dean exclaimed, catching the shorter man right as he was walking down the hall to the office.

"What can I do for you, Deano?" he asked with a grin.

"What the hell is this?" he demanded, gesturing wildly to the fish.

Gabriel leaned around Dean to view his handiwork. "Looks like an Alaskan trout to me," he observed.

"And what is an Alaskan trout doing on my chair?"

"How should I know?"

"Because you fucking put him there!" Dean shouted, suddenly aware of how loud his voice was and how it echoed in the hall, as he was still standing in the doorway, blocking out Gabriel.

"Language, Winchester!" Gabriel scolded, clucking his tongue. "Think of the children, their poor innocent ears."

Dean yanked Gabriel into the room and slammed the door behind him, reasonably confident that the door would muffle most of his screaming. "Shut up and clean that shit off my chair!"

"Why should I have to do it?" Gabriel whined.

Dean strode over to Gabriel's desk, finding a little white scrap of paper sitting there. A receipt from the local grocery store. He picked it up. "Because you fucking bought that fish! No, nevermind." He threw the receipt back onto the desk. "I'll just take your chair.

"Ah, you're not gonna wan-" Too late, Dean sat in the chair. It sank down quickly, leaving him practically crouched in the chair. "I tried to warn you, Deano," Gabriel said with a snicker. "My chair's broken, been meaning to go talk to Singer about it all day."

Dean got to his feet, trying to reclaim what little he could of his dignity. "Fuck you," he said as he exited the office, slamming the door behind him.

Dean stormed angrily up to the main office, unsure how to present the events without seeming entirely petty. That probably wasn't the best thing to do on his first day, was it?

But, just his luck, Singer apparently wasn't in at the time. According to Anna, he went out to lunch with his wife, Ellen, and wouldn't be back for another hour. Dean groaned.

Just then, an unfamiliar face leaned out of the office of one of the guidance counselors. The man was about Dean's heigh with short, messy brown hair and insane blue eyes. And he was, for some inexplicable reason, wearing a waistcoat.

"Excuse me," he said, voice surprisingly deep, "but are you looking for Mr. Singer? I might be able to help you, if your matter is urgent." Dean looked between Anna and the blue-eyed man and nodded, doing his best to mask his rage as he walked into the man's office.

"You must be Mr. Winchester," the man nodded. "I'm Mr. Novak, though most staff call me Castiel." Dean gave him a weird look. "Don't ask, it's a religious family all around." Dean nodded. "So what can I help you with, Mr. Winchester?"

"Dean," he corrected, offhand, then proceeded. "And my problem is with the trout currently occupying the chair at my desk."

Castiel cocked his head to the side. "Is that some kind of euphemism….? I'm afraid I'm not very adept with common slang."

"No," Dean insisted. "I mean there's literally a fish on my desk chair right now."

"Why is there a fish on your de-"

"Because my wonderful office-buddy, Gabriel, decided to put one there!" Dean exclaimed. "I dunno, maybe it's his way of welcoming the new guy?"

Castiel cracked a small smile. "Ah, so your problem is with Gabriel." He nodded knowingly. "Trust me, everybody has a problem with him." He leaned forward. "He's my cousin, actually, and he's terrorized me for years." Castiel added a small chuckle to his words, but it was clear that he was entirely serious.

He leaned back. "I'll see what we can do about getting you a new chair, Mr. Win- er, I mean Dean. And I'll try to talk to Gabriel, get him to back off a bit.

The bell rang, and Dean's eyes widened as he realized that he had another class.

"Oh, shit, I gotta go!" he exclaimed, but Castiel seemed unphased by the vulgarity of his language. "Uh, thanks for the help, Cas!" He rushed out the door without another look while Cas simply cocked his head to the other side and watched him go.

What a strange man.

~X~

The rest of the day passed without incident for all parties. Dean didn't even see Gabriel, and Sam went about unpacking boxes and putting together shelves.

But Castiel was a bit surprised to come home to the small house he shared with his cousin, to find Gabriel singing.

"You're in a good mood," Castiel noted.

"Sure am!" Gabriel rose from his seat with an empty cereal bowl, doing a little spin before making it to the sink.

"May I ask why?" Castiel wandered into the kitchen and peaked into the fridge, though it was painfully empty. He sighed and settled for a bowl of Lucky Charms just like Gabriel.

"Can't I just be happy?"

"Well, seeing as I had a certain new teacher in my office today ranting about you…"

"Who, Dean? It was just a bit of fun!"

"So Dean Winchester is the reason for your happiness?"

Gabriel sighed. "I think I've found the one, Cassie."

"'The one?'" Castiel laughed. "Gabriel, last time you found 'the one,' he wasn't even gay and you would up with a restraining order rather than a boyfriend."

"This time's different!"

"You're sure?"

"Well, no, but…"

"Just stop putting fish on Dean's chair."

With that, Castiel left, rolling his eyes at his ridiculous enigma of a brother.


	4. Chapter 4

I feel like such a terrible person for such a short update. I hate giving you short chapters. I'll try to write a longer one tonight and post it, I swear! I'm starting to get buried under in-progress fics, though. So, I'm sorry if my quality suffers. Either way, here, have some Winchesters being Winchesters, even if it's mostly filler.

* * *

><p>Dean spent that night helping Sam unpack. He put the bookshelf together and spent a good half an hour unpacking an obscene amount of books, the nerd. Sam spent even longer obsessing over making sure Dean wasn't damaging his books, and organizing them by genre, author, and release date. The elder Winchester almost wanted to move a few of them around, just to mess with the younger. But he resisted.<p>

Sam came back into the room from the kitchen with two beers, handing one to Dean. They both sat on the newly purchased sofa, stretching their muscles, sore from sitting on the hard ground, hunched over boxes for so long. Sam turned to Dean curiously.

"Dean, do you know a guy named Gabriel?" Sam asked uncertainly.

Dean groaned. "Yeah, short and blond?" Sam nodded. "That's my fucking officemate, actually. Why?"

"I think I met him at the grocery store today," Sam explained absently. "He was...strange."

"He was at the grocery store?"

"Yeah, he was getting a fish or something."

Dean let out an angry moan. "That's where he got it!" Sam stared at Dean, waiting for a reply. "The douchenozzle put a fish on my chair today, when I was in a class."

Sam snickered. "He did what?"

"No, I swear he did!" Dean exclaimed. "I came back to the office, and everything smelled like fish, and the motherfucker was just sitting there on my chair, waiting for me!"

"Gabriel was waiting for you?"

"No, bitch, the fish!" Sam laughed even harder. "It's not funny!"

Sam continued laughing. "I think I like this guy already."

Dean crossed his arms and slouched. "No, fuck you, Sam, he's an ass."

"I think you like it."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."


End file.
